


no title

by Violino



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: California Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violino/pseuds/Violino
Summary: para meu amiga





	

**Author's Note:**

> para meu amiga

"And though she be but little, she is fierce." This William Shakespeare quote is what came to her friend's mind every time this happened.

_______

"You came five minutes ago!" She started to clap her hands together along with every word to give them more meaning. "We've all been waiting here for over an hour. You can't just come here and expect a good seat!" She got more animated with every sentence. She continued on scolding him for having spilled her friend's drink on her and explaining to him why it wasn't polite to cut in front of people. 

She was five feet tall and of a petite figure. She stood firmly with her black Chucks on. It must've been amusing to everyone there seeing this tiny person admonishing this man. He was quite the opposite. He was easily over six feet tall, weighing approximately 300 lbs and surely most of that was muscle. His neck alone was enough to intimidate. 

The leather jacket she had on could set off an alarm but once they saw her innocent face, it would vanish. She went from badass chick to cute little girl. 

They would be wrong to underestimate her. They'd realize it soon enough. 

He said, "Mind your own business, you little twerp." It didn't matter that he was almost barking at her. She would not back off. She would growl even louder. 

She was determined to single him out. "Can't you at least say sorry?"

Her friend was always the reasonable one. She knew that if she didn't stop her now, there'd be no way to do it later. So she pulled her by the arm and turned her to get her attention. She stared right in her eyes and firmly said, "This guy is huge! Let him do whatever he wants."

She stared back at her. She knew that her friend was right. It would only take a small punch from this man to knock her into next week. She looked towards him, down at his hands. Ok. Maybe even into next month. 

"He can't do this!" She presented her case. "We've been in line since 2pm! We've been standing here waiting in this heat. We came early so we could have good seats and this moron comes in minutes before they let us in. He slid right in front of us like we wouldn't notice him. We can't let him get away with this!" 

Her friend replied, "Yes, it's true, but it's not worth it. Forget about it." 

She was ready to give in when, all of a sudden, the man patted her head like a dog. She felt his heavy hand and became enraged. The man smirked and said, "Be a good girl and listen to your friend."

She gave her friend an apologetic look then moved towards the man. She got close to him and began to poke his chest. She had to really extend her arm up to get a good shot. She said intently, "Don't put your hands on me! Apologize and get to the back of the line."

The man started to laugh loudly. "You're just a kid. Adorable but little." His laugh grew noisier. 

She took her long locks and bunched them together to make a long pony tail. She folded her sleeves just a bit and immediately attacked him. 

She jumped right on top of him and began slapping him. She was tiny. She was no match for this wrestler-looking man. Even so, she slapped as hard as she could. 

She was only getting started when two men came up and pulled her off of him. One employee dragged her back far away from him while the other took ahold of her friend and also escorted her out of the line. 

"Hey! Let me go!" She yelled out.  
"What?! What are you doing? It's not us, it's him!" Her friend shouted but it was useless. They had been ushered away from the building. 

"Great. Now you did it. We won't even get to see the show." Her friend was very upset and she began to tear up. 

"I'm sorry. I am. I couldn't help myself. He made me so mad." She looked back towards the man and gave him a deadly look. "Hey, I've got an idea." When she turned to face her friend, she realized she was gone. 

She looked around but couldn't find her. She knew she had gone too far this time. 

As she walked around the area in search for her friend, she stumbled upon a flat wall that was painted with a perspective view of a street scene. She noticed there was a hidden door right next to it and it was slightly opened. It led back into the theatre. 

She took out her phone and rang up her friend. After two rings, she heard the ringtone in the distance. She stood on a bench to see over people's heads and spotted her by the animation building, looking at a window display. 

As she ran towards her, she said, "Here you are. Come on." She took her by the arm. "I have an idea. Hurry. It's starting." 

Her friend felt her shirt was still wet. She questioned her indifferently, "What is it this time? Are you going to get us kicked out of the park?" 

She didn't answer. 

"Ok, now you're going too far. We can't sneak in. If we get caught, we'll get in trouble again!" Her friend was somewhat of a worrywart. They balanced themselves out. 

"You said it. If we get caught. We won't." Without another word and with arms intertwined, they went in. 

They could hear the announcer in the speakers telling the audience that video recording and flash photography would not be allowed during the program. 

After making sure the coast was clear, they dashed down the hall and made their way into the auditorium. 

As they looked for two empty seats, a woman spotted them. Her friend whispered to her, "Damn, she knows."  
She replied, "You don't know that."

The woman approached them with a smile and nicely asked, "Can I help you find a seat?" 

_______

Once the show was over, they quickly got up and headed for the exit. 

Her friend, feeling joyful, said to her, "That was so good! I'm glad we didn't get caught." 

She answered back, "Yes, it was great! I'm glad we didn't miss it." 

A crowd started to form. 

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have made a big deal about it. No matter how big of a jerk he was."

Her friend smiled and accepted her apology. 

Once they were outside, her friend stopped at once and discreetly pointed in front of them. "Check it out." They looked up ahead and saw the man walking towards a snack stand. Cutting in front of children, he made his way to the front of the line. 

She said rather peeved, "I can't believe him."

With a grin, her friend suggested something that surprised her. "Let's have some fun." 

"Fun?" she asked.  
"Well, he has a pretzel in one hand and an ice cream in another. Maybe he needs help." 

Her friend gave her a wink and they laughed.


End file.
